


In which Hitori Uzune is confronted by The King on his way to the Afterlife and can't accept a simple apology

by florapaw



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florapaw/pseuds/florapaw
Summary: The King was still staring up at him with his wide eyes. Part of him wanted to accept The King’s apology, but The King was just Kazuaki Nanaki and Hitori couldn’t face that. Too proud, maybe? Perhaps he was just too cowardly.





	In which Hitori Uzune is confronted by The King on his way to the Afterlife and can't accept a simple apology

**Author's Note:**

> just finished a like two year old fic lol
> 
> hatoful boyfriend will forever be The Shit yall

The train was a lot quieter this time around. Maybe it was because the students weren’t present, or maybe it was because there were only two other bids sitting as far away as possible, their eyes trained on the floor in front of them and their beaks closed in what seemed to be a display of how they felt towards the journey. Both looked as if they just wanted to hurry up and get to their destination. Hitori couldn’t blame them. It was cold and uncomfortable, and the other bird knew exactly how they felt. But he wasn’t worried. He had been on the train before. The gentle rumbling from under his feet sounded inviting, but that wasn’t what others felt. One of the two, a small child from the look of it, whimpered and clutched onto the fabric of the seat as the train slowed to hiss.

Hitori stopped leaning against the side of the window and looked around. Granted, he hadn’t seen any of the trip after the whole mistake on the Holiday Star due to eating his own eyes, but he really didn’t remember any kind of stop being made on their way back. Was this a different line? Again, he wasn’t able to witness any of the trip back, but maybe it was different. The conductor, shielded in the shadows of his hat from prying eyes, was barely audible as he spoke the name of the station, sounding uncertain. Hitori simply shrugged, wishing to get back on track as fast as he could. His whole life, including his untimely death, was horrible and he wanted nothing more than to find his place in the stars and just give up until it was his time for rebirth.

Before he could get comfortable, there was the soft sound of feet across the thin and rough carpet. It stopped by him. Curiously, he turned to see what was happening, but he certainly did not expect The King to be standing by him.

The bird, once so full of himself sitting upon that giant throne, shuffled his feet awkwardly. “The King said, The King is sorry the bad, bad birdie is here.” It took Hitori some time to think and rethink over his choice of words when referring to the bird in front of him. On one hand, it serious annoyed him to be referred to as a _‘bad, bad birdie’_, but he understood what he had done to that quail, and he knew that no apology could ever hold meaning. He had killed that bird when he was at his lowest, all because he wanted revenge on all the family Isa had cost him. Eventually he settled on a simple nod before returning to look out of the window at the milky sea of stars. There was a pause before The King took the seat across from him, his feet barely brushing the floor.

“The King asked, why is the bird ignoring him?”

Hitori snuck a look over to the childlike bird in front of him. The King had his head slightly tipped to one side, a worried frown taking over his face. Tears gathered in his widened eyes, pitiful sniffles coming from the pale bird. Even the crown atop his head had fallen so that it was skewed to the side. Hitori frowned and focused his glare onto the scenery out the window. “I’m not ignoring you. There’s just nothing to say.”

The King sniffle again and curled closer to the back of the seat. There was a moment of silence before the quail spoke up again. “Stuff to say, yes there is. The King said, why does the bird look so sad?”

Hitori sighed, and looked over to The King. He wished he could explain why he did everything, but this was no longer the bird he knew as the one who he targeted in both of their deepest pits of depression. This was no longer the bird who kept his head low when he talked, the words barely making it past his mouth. This was no longer the bird who would lay in his bed, and wouldn’t even leave to use the bathroom. He was once a king, pulling others to his fake star and then keeping them hostage so he wouldn’t ever have to be alone again. But he wasn’t even that now. “Don’t even talk to me. It was a mistake coming here, you know.” Hitori spat. The King whimpered again, tears threatening to flow over.

Another moment of silence, and then The King did something stupid. He reached out, gently brushing his terrifyingly cold wing against the pale yellowish feathers of Hitori. The darker colour that originally belonged to him was growing back at the roots. “The King said, The King thinks this colour doesn’t suit the bird. It was The King’s, wasn’t it?” A low chuckle came from Hitori’s direction. “What would you know, stupid bird. You are as dense as you were then.” He mumbled. The King didn’t flinch, but pulled his wing back either way. “The King forgives you.”

That comment took Hitori’s full attention. The same scowl was on his face while he scrutinized the quail. He didn’t need forgiving, especially not from _him_. Why would that stupid bird even bring that up? He just wanted to go away from him. There was a soft expression on The King’s face. To Hitori, it was the most arrogant and patronising look he could ever receive. It was also as if he _wanted _to annoy him. He raised a wing in a threatening way, as if he were going to strike him, but he stopped when the little bird watched him wearily for the next move. Hitori caught himself and dropped his arm. The King frowned and looked to his feet. “The King thinks you need to forgive yourself before anything else.”

The taller bird huffed, an annoyed look crossing his face, and he shut his eyes. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He spat. The King made a sort of squeaking noise, but didn’t do anything but sniff miserably.

Hitori, eyes still shut, shook his head from side to side before he slowly opened them again. The King was still staring up at him with his wide eyes. Part of him wanted to accept The King’s apology, but The King was just Kazuaki Nanaki and Hitori couldn’t face that. Too proud, maybe? Perhaps he was just too cowardly.

“Goodbye, King,” Hitori said finally, noticing the unhappy way The King looked to the floor of the train. “I think the next stop is yours.”


End file.
